The present disclosure relates to an in-vehicle reproducing system composed of a display device which is capable of displaying thereon an image, and an in-vehicle reproducing device which is capable of transmitting an electric power, a video signal, and the like to the display device in a wireless manner, and the display device included in the same.
In recent years, with the aim of antitheft or the like of an in-vehicle electronic apparatus such as an in-vehicle audio system or an in-vehicle navigation system, an in-vehicle reproducing system has been proposed in which a display device (display panel) is detachably mounted to a main body of the in-vehicle electronic apparatus. In the case where such an in-vehicle reproducing system is used, a user can take the display device out of a vehicle when he/she goes out of the vehicle. In the in-vehicle reproducing system having such a construction, heretofore, the in-vehicle reproducing device and the display device are mechanically and electrically connected to each other through connectors which are mounted to the in-vehicle reproducing device and the display device, respectively. Also, a video signal and an audio signal, and the electric power, and the like are supplied from the in-vehicle reproducing device to the display device through the connector.
The in-vehicle reproducing system as described above, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-280113.